


scrape

by liadan14



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe shaved, M/M, Nicky's into it, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14
Summary: Prompt: For whatever reason Joe shaves his beard, Nicky’s all ‘oh ok’ and then drags him to the bedroom where he demands to be rimmed for 3 hours straight (figuratively speaking).
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 21
Kudos: 546





	scrape

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the kink meme [here](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=191570#cmt191570)

"Ah!" Nicky gasps, hips hitching down into the mess of sheets beneath him.

His thighs ache with the spread, held fast for what must be an hour now by Joe's pencil callouses pressing tight around his legs, by Joe's tongue tracing delicate patterns along the outer rim of his asshole, by the scrape of Joe's stubble against the paper-thin skin of his inner thighs.

If Joe were mortal, his tongue would be sore by now, but the upside of every injury healing within seconds is that it really improves stamina. Nicky would know, as the pull of his hamstrings lessens from unbearable to pleasant once again, allowing them to drag out this torture.

"Joe," he moans out, pressing himself into the sheets, damp with his own sweat. "Joe, please."

Joe pulls away long enough to say, "You asked for this," before diving back in, his rough cheeks sensitising freshly healed skin all over again, and Nicky sobs into the pillow.

He did, he did ask, Joe's not wrong. How was he to resist, when Joe walked out of the bathroom with the lines of his jaw sharp, the rough of his stubble making Nicky ache to feel it on his skin? How was he to say anything else but _ruin me_ , to do anything else but beg for it, in the face of all that beauty, just for him?

Joe's cheek rubs against a patch of skin that hasn't quite healed form his last assault, even as his tongue flicks quickly over the pucker of Nicky's ass, sloppy-wet and tight.

Nicky moans and grinds down into the mattress, throbbing against the bundle of sheets. He'll come like this, he knows he will, given enough time. He can almost taste it, how the tang of Joe's sharpened chin and the softness of Joe's lovely tongue and the rough friction of the bed below him will drag it out of him until he spills against the sheets, dripping copiously onto them, the velocity of it lost into the bedding, shaking apart under Joe's capable touch. He could come like this, he's come like this before, nothing but the softest of Joe's touches offset against the raw, red skin of his inner thighs until he's spending into the mattress and praising God and Joe and Joe again.

Joe rubs his roughened cheek against the curve of Nicky's ass, and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://bewires.tumblr.com)


End file.
